disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CupcakesForever12/Kim's Secret Diary LAST PART!!
As you can tell from the title, this is the last part! Yes! I'm really glad a lot of you liked it, so please enjoy this one! I'll make it super special! :) It has a good ending too! ''' '''Sunday Well Diary! I'm running out of space to write because I had so many adventures, but I'll write as small as possible to tell you what happened yesterday! So, remember when I told you I still MIGHT have feelings for Jack? Well...I think I do. FOR SURE. Ya' wanna know why? Well, yesterday I got so mad about Cher and Jack flirting with eachother because before I knew what I was doing, I shoved Mika and Claire aside and walked strait towards Jack and kissed him. Yup. I said it. I kissed him. ME. KIMBERLY CRAWFORD. And you know what? I was proud. Jack was really surprised, and Cher? Well, she was FED UP! She ripped my lip from Jack's lip and leaned in to kiss him, when Jack quickly pushed away and got back to kissing me! He still had faith in me! I was so glad, that I kissed him even harder, and harder! The bell rang so I had to go but Jack stopped me. "Come follow me." was the only thing he said, so I did. He stopped in front of the janitors closet, and I just smiled. I took his hand and walked in, and Jack locked the door and dimmed the lights. I leaned in to kiss him, and he did too. We started off as just kissing, but we started to make out just a little. He kissed my neck, knowing he would get a sigh out of me, and I did. My hand went above to his neck, and his hand went around my waist. But, I remembered I never wanted to make out in my life, so I pulled away. I just smiled a little, and I was blushing a lot, but I was glad he couldn't see me, or he would have kissed me again. After that, I tried to explain to him about how he hurt my feelings, and I was really mad. As I told him about all the bad things he did, I started to get madder and madder. When I stopped, I knew he felt really bad and I didn't know what to do. So, he said "Kim, I'm really sorry. Let me make it up to you." He pulled out a box shaped thing from his pocket and knelt down. Ohmygosh! Is this how it feels when someone proposes? Frightened and really SUPER happy?! I don't want to go through this ever again! '' "Kim, will you be my girlfriend again? My ONLY girlfriend?" He did his best puppy-dog face and I just grinned. "YES!!" I whispered. I was...I was just...stunned! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AGAIN! YAY!! :D Afterschool, we both went out for icecream, and I told him I wanted to try out karate. "Wow! I'm in love with karate! I joined this dojo called 'The Bobby Wasabi dojo' about two years ago, and I'm a 3rd degree black belt! Want to join too?" So, I did! There are some really cool guys there, named Milton and Jerry with a goofy sensei named Rudy. And, I told the girls about the dojo when suddenly Mika said "Wow, wow wow..STOP! Is Jerry a guy with big-ish ears and a goofy smile with a bad sense of humor?" "Uh, yeah" I replied. "Ohmygosh..THATS JERRY! THE GUY I TOLD YOU ABOUT! THE GUY WHO WAS CHEATING ON ME AND LATER GOT BACK TOGETHER!" So, there were a lot of surprises yesterday, but it was great fun. I really hope this good life will continue! Well, this is the last line! It was great having a good friend like you! Jack invited me to his pool party tomorrow, so I hope I'll get a new diary to write in. Bye! -Kim Crawford. xoxoxo '''That was it! I hope you all enjoyed it! I know it was kinda short, and it had a quick ending, but it's still okay right? Tell me in the comments below! If you have any ideas for a new fanfic you want me to write, LET ME KNOW! I need ideas! Thanks! Bye! Love y'all! :) -Ally ' Category:Blog posts